


Fun and games

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, ca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: a few nights trying out camping cabins. Stuff happens





	1. Surprise company in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Have some chapter stories and are completely stuck in the middle of two of the chapters, so I wrote this instead… 
> 
> And I’m keeping the faith, they said sh*t would happen, and that they would come out stronger for it, and I was promised another wedding. I just keep reading stuff here until then…

Diane had decided to expand her business. She felt that BnB wasn’t enough, so she was checking out cabins. There was this place not too far away that had a few, and she was curious of the standard, and if you could stay in them for more than a night without feeling cramped or getting claustrophobic.

Since she felt like her and Doug were too old to set off on such a venture she had persuaded her step-children and their significant others and some friends to help her. She literally paid for a week in a holiday village, 3 cabins, a two bedroom one, and two with one bedroom.

Vic was taking, Adam, who also wanted to bring Aaron, they took the big cabin. Andy brought Katie. Robert who had just returned to the village with his new fiancée, Chrissie, living in Home Farm, extending their business too, was also interested in the cabins, maybe Home Farm could use some of them. Diane thought this would be an excellent way for them to bond and get to know each other again. Robert and Andy were not so sure. There were too many unresolved things between them. But they both agreed with Diane, and Vic, to give it a try. They both felt that Adam and Aaron was there to act as calming influences or distractions. Robert had only met Adam once, but he seemed like one of those care free guys that didn’t care about other people’s disputes.

*  
It was late afternoon when they all arrived, and after introductions, they got themselves set up in the cabins, and met up for a walk down to the shops to buy supplies for the week, when they got back, they had decided to have a barbecue together. Only Chrissie seemed adverse to the idea. But Robert had persuaded her.  
They all got together at Vic’s cabin, she had prepared all the food, and Adam and Aaron had filled the coolers they’d brought with ice and beer. The girls settled down on the chairs they put on the porch, with a glass of wine each. The guys were bantering in front of the barbecue. Adam and Aaron gave up first and settled down with a beer each watching the bantering turning into an argument and soon Andy stomped off to calm himself down.

Robert’s triumphant smirk disappeared as soon as Adam and Aaron who had waited for this, just got up, and took control of the char-grill, pushing him aside with no consideration at all. Laughing at the face he made. Robert thought of a couple of snarky remarks, but held them in, he knew they wouldn’t really get him anywhere, he settled for a beer instead. He sat down and scrutinised the two friends. They seemed to be very close. Adam kept touching and teasing his friend, who seemed used to it, answering in grumpiness and frowns which Adam seemed to ignore or take as encouragement to continue. Robert smiled at their easy bantering.

They ate, and continued to talk and drink. Everybody were relaxed and sated. The beers and wine kept coming and with that laughter and teasing. Andy and Katie left early, but everyone else continued. Chrissie tried to pry Robert away but as he stayed, so did she. She was the only one who didn’t seem comfortable in the present company. But as the drinks kept coming, no one really cared.

Chrissie got more and more upset. She hid it well, until Vic suggested they play “Never have I ever”, when she got up, and with a nasty stare Robert’s way spat out a foul word, and told him to join her in their chalet. He looked at her quite confused, and followed her to the cabin. When the door behind them closed, they immediately heard raised voices and soon Robert returned by himself. 

He had a sour look on his face, and grabbed another beer before he sat down. The relaxed mood in everybody was gone, and it took a while to get it back. Vic didn’t suggest any new games, and they went back to talk about all and nothing for a while. 

When Adam and Vic rose to go to bed, Robert confessed that he wasn’t welcome in his own cabin again that night, and that Chrissie had locked him out. Aaron glanced at him with an uneasy look on his face and offered him the empty space in his double bed. Robert smirked and accepted without any hesitation. Adam punched Aarons arm and whispered something in his ear that made Aaron blush. Robert looked at him and wondered what Adam could have said to get that sort of reaction from Aaron. He didn’t ask. They stay sat on the veranda in a comfortable silence. Aaron didn’t seem to want to go to bed yet, and Robert was happy with his beer and the silence.

An hour later, with not much said between them they both went in, and Aaron showed Robert to his room, and Aaron went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and undress. As he entered the bedroom again, in his tee and briefs, Robert had already undressed and climbed into bed. Aaron went around the bed and climbed into it. It was big enough for them both, without them crowding each other. It was a bit awkward, but they fell asleep quite quick.

In the small hours of the morning Aaron suddenly woke up, knowing something was wrong, but not what. It was to warm, and he couldn’t move. At all. He opened his eyes and tried to wake up properly. As he did, he realised he was held in some kind of death grip. Arms and legs holding him so firm, he couldn’t move, or hardly breathe. Someone’s face nuzzled against his neck, hot, steady breath, the someone behind him obviously sleeping. First he thought he pulled last night, but then he remembered where he was, and then who was holding on to him. He tried to get loose, but that only resulted in a firmer grip. He thought about it for a sec or two and decided since it wasn’t uncomfortable, quite the opposite, he’d go back to sleep.

When the sun rose, he realised that he forgot to draw the curtains, and he realised that the early morning sun shone right into his eyes. He woke up, quite the same as earlier, in a death grim. Robert’s body so close to him, he couldn’t tell where he himself ended and where the other man began. He wondered how Robert would react when he woke up. Again he tried to get free from the other man’s limbs, and again the grip only got firmer.

It took about 10 minutes, and the sun to move to the other man’s face until he started to stir, and Aaron could feel him waking up. Pulling him closer, hugging him and pressing his body against him. Aaron wouldn’t complain if it wasn’t Robert. A straight guy, with a fiancée in the next cabin.

He cleared his throat, to make Robert aware of the fact he wasn’t Chrissie. It didn’t work out as he thought it would. Robert grinded his body against him. He could feel himself getting a not very welcome hard on, as he felt the other man’s hard length on his thigh. He decided to just wait it out. Sometime really soon, Robert must realise that he wasn’t cuddling a female, and he had tried to get out of his grip.

Robert was so close to him now that he could feel his eyes open. Contrary to what he had thought, his grip didn’t loosen, it fastened. Lips started to play with his neck, and his hands started to roam over Aaron’s body. The grinding continued. Aaron was at a loss. By now Robert had to know where he was, and with whom. He tried to say something, but at the same time Robert’s lips found a sweet spot, and sucked in to it. The words he planned came out as a gasp instead.  
Suddenly he was on his back, and Robert was on top, grinding their bodies, sucking his neck and holding him down. Aaron tried to get a grip, keep calm and collected. He tried to think of ice, cold rain and such things. It became exceedingly difficult as the grinding continued, and he felt hands moving in towards his crotch. As he reached his briefs, Aaron was lost. 

“Do you want me to stop” Robert suddenly asked. By now Aaron was so far gone, he didn’t really understand the question. He stammered something, looked at the other man’s lips, and rose his head and tried to devour them. Their lips crushed together, and the only sounds were moans and grunts, until a door slammed in the cabin, and voices could be heard approaching their door, and somebody knocked. They tore apart and looked at the door, panting. Luckily Adam just yelled wake up, through it, looking at them, there were no way that you couldn’t see what they’d been up too.  
Robert rushed out of bed and gathered his clothes, he held them in front of his crotch and he winked at Aaron as he left the room. Aaron was sort of flabbergasted, and laid back on the bed, wondering what had just happened. He took his time getting up, not until Vic bellowed from the kitchen that there was brew ready did he leave the room.


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is not really sure what's going on

Aaron sat down and looked at Adam and Vic, they seemed oblivious as to what had happened inside the room, so obviously him and Robert hadn’t made as much noise, as it had seemed so in his head. He winced when Adam hit his arm and asked how sleeping with Robert was. But as he met his eyes, he saw only teasing and answered with a short “ok”.

He soon made his escape into the small bathroom, and even smaller shower cabin. He took a cold shower, avoided closing his eyes and steered his thoughts as far away as possible, focusing on cars and spare parts. It got him through the shower and calmed his nerves. They had decided yesterday to go kayaking and to Aaron’s relief Chrissie almost forced Robert to come with her into town.

They had a great time in the water, and were all relaxed and tired, as they made their way back to the cabins. Adam, Aaron and Andy sat down out front and opened a beer each, soaking up the sun, laughing and enjoying themselves. Vic and Katie joined them after a while, they brought crisps and Vic had made some chips for them. The relaxed mood tensed as Chrissie and Robert arrived, in the middle of a row. Chrissie kept screaming at Robert and slammed the door in his face. 

“Well, looks like you have company tonight” Adam said and nudged Aarons shoulder, who shrugged and answered “looks like it”. He tried not to think about it. As the night moved on, they had tea, and sat outside until the small hours of the morning. Aaron dreaded to go inside. He didn’t know what to expect. Robert had treated him like the day before, like an acquaintance all day, but, it was still present in Aaron’s mind. 

When they finally went in, they followed the same routine as the night before, Aaron went in to the bathroom and undressed, washed up, and brushed his teeth, and Robert was already tucked in when he came into the little bedroom. He climbed into bed, and closed his eyes. Before soon they were both asleep. 

Aaron had woken up a couple of times before woke up with a jolt around 4am, he immediately realised what had woken him up this time. The times before, he had been in the same death grip as the night before. This time he was rock hard, and felt hands roam his body, and a tongue to his right nipple. He moaned and squirmed. This seemed to turn on Robert even more. He groaned and changed nipple. His hand found Aaron’s length and he started to stroke it through the briefs. 

Soon they rested spent on the bed, Aaron in some kind of shock, still not really believing what had just happened. As he turned to Robert, he realised he had fallen asleep again. He got up, and went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He looked in the mirror, and saw a string of love bites covering his neck and chest. He hoped that the T-shirt would cover them up. He sneaked back into the room, and looked at the man sleeping in the bed there. 

When he woke up the next time, he was alone. Robert seemed to have just left, since the side of the bed he slept on, was still warm. He turned around, and snuggled his nose into the pillow Robert had slept on. He didn’t even have an excuse, but it smelled good. He dozed off again. 

He got up when Adam banged on his door and bellowed about brekkie. He got dressed and walked into the little common area of the hut. He was too wrapped up in himself to notice anyone else. He took the brew he was offered, together with some toast. He almost sat down in Andy’s lap before he realised that there were someone else there. They all laughed at him. 

Katie and Vic were chatting away in the kitchen part of the cabin. Adam and Andy were planning the day, and Aaron tried to keep up, and when they all agreed on hiking to a river close by, he nodded and got up to get dressed. As he got the gear together and properly dressed he got his head together. He went out of the cabin, into the sun, and they got going. Chrissie and Robert didn’t follow this time either. Aaron felt kind of relieved. He didn’t know how to act around the man. 

When they came back to the cabin, they saw Robert sit in front of his hut drinking a beer. Chrissie was nowhere in sight, the door to the hut was open, but there was no movement inside. Vic went up to him and they spoke for a while. When she came back she updated them with the fact that Chrissie had gone home, due to something with her son Lachlan. Robert had opted to stay. 

They decided to have a barbecue that night too, since the weather was nice. Andy and Adam went to the shop and got some more beer, wine and meat for the grill. Aaron stayed and helped the girls with the preparations. Robert started the fire in the char-grill, and had another beer. As they gathered around the barbecue and made the food Aaron found himself steeling glances at Robert. Still confused too what had happened the nights before. Robert didn’t seem to notice him any more than the other people in the group. Still. Aaron tried to let it go. 

They had a relaxed and fun evening and all went their separate ways when it was time for bed, earlier than the night before. Aaron looked at his bed. It felt strangely empty. He climbed into it and tried to sleep. Around 1 am he woke up, someone was sneaking into the hut. He thought about getting up, but when his door opened and he saw Robert he closed his eyes again. Robert undressed and climbed up in the bed and curled himself around Aaron and sighed. Aaron fell asleep almost immediately. 

Around 4 am, Aaron woke up again. This time he was already on his back, and Robert was on top of him. Kissing his neck, hands again roaming his body. As he grasped for a breath Robert’s mouth found his in a breath-taking kiss. Aaron gave as good as he got and they were both lost for the world. 

As they came too, Aaron tried to get his head together. “Why…How…When did you get here?” Robert smirked, but didn’t answer. They lay in silence for a while, then Robert’s hands started roaming his body again. Aaron was too tired to even think that he should object or say no. Soon they were at it again. Less hectic, more lingering, the same amount of moaning and groaning. And the same satisfaction afterwards. Aaron again went to the bathroom to clean himself, and as he came back, Robert had fallen asleep again. He climbed in the bed, and soon he was sleeping too. 

At Adams knock on the door, Aaron opened his eyes, and realised he was still in Robert’s arms. As he’d tried time and time again, he tried to free himself of Robert’s arms, only to get a firmer grip, and Robert aroused. He did the only thing he could. He gave up, and relaxed into the embrace. 

A couple of minutes later, Adam knocked again, and Aaron could feel Robert stir. He was glad that he had locked the door from the inside when he got back from the bathroom this morning. Robert’s breath changed and Aaron knew he had woken up. “Adam knocked twice” he said. He didn’t know what to expect. Roaming hands and a kiss in his neck wasn’t really on top of the list. It wasn’t even on the list. But he enjoyed it all the same. He felt his body answering and a moan leave his throat. They were interrupted by a third loud knock and a bellow from Adam about brekkie. 

Aaron teared himself away from Robert’s embrace and sat up on the side of the bed. “What is this?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here? Why?” Robert smirked as he answered, “You need to ask?” Aaron blushed. So are you coming out there or staying in here? Roberts smirk got wider. I’m staying here for a while, he lay down on his back showing of his hard on. Aaron didn’t really know where to look. He blushed and stated that Adam was going to kick the door in if he didn’t show, and went out to have breakfast with the others. More confused than ever.


	3. Fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allergies and Strip poker

After breakfast they went out and prepared for another day of hiking. When they left, Vic got a text from Robert, asking where they were, and if he could catch up. They all stopped, and waited for him. Aaron felt a little nervous since Robert hadn’t spent the days with them all week, and they’d spent the nights together in each other’s arms. Robert was engaged. With a woman. He didn’t exactly ignore Aaron daytime, but he didn’t speak to him either.

As they left up the hiking track, Aaron found himself next to Robert. It didn’t take them long to start talking. In the beginning it was a bit stilted, but as time passed, it got more and more relaxed. At lunchtime they found themselves in a deep discussion about cars. Robert proved to be funny, snarky and interesting to talk to. Aaron was surprised how much he enjoyed himself. 

On the way back they found themselves slacking behind, and suddenly Aaron was pulled in behind a large tree, and pressed up against it. Robert’s lips on his, and their hands all over each other. They continued until they heard Adam hollering for Aaron, and his footsteps getting closer. Robert stepped out behind the tree and told Adam that Aaron had to get rid of a pebble from his shoe. Aaron stepped out on the path, and smiled at Adam, who looked at him with suspicion in his face. Aaron shrugged and they started walking again. As Adam turned to walk, Robert gestured for Aaron to pull his t-shirt up. Aaron looked down, and saw a part of a large hickey partly showing under the collar. 

They continued to talk about nothing and everything, they started to feel really comfortable in each other’s company. Aaron felt him looking, and he stole glances too. When they came back to the cabins they all sat down together and Andy got them all drinks. Aaron sat down, and he felt Robert’s thigh against his own, Robert sitting just a little too close. No one else seemed to notice though. They ordered pizza for tea, Aaron and Robert volunteered to go get them at the entrance where the delivery was to leave them. On the way there they found a quiet corner where they snogged until they heard the delivery van arrive. They paid up and went back with the food.

As the night progressed so did Robert’s hands. They sat in a circle, and Aaron sat in the darkest spot. Robert’s hands touching his knee and thigh. With only two nights left, Aaron hoped that the sleeping arrangement would continue until they went home. He didn’t have any illusions of them continuing this at home. Andy conjured a deck of cards, and challenged them to a game of poker, Vic and Adam upped the stakes, and dared the others to make it strip poker. All of them quite buzzed agreed and they went in to the big cabin where they sat down at the breakfast table and pulled up an extra chair. Andy dealt the cards and the game started. With a lot of laughs and teasing, Katie and Vic resigned and gave up, when they were down to bras and underwear, the guys continued. Andy was almost fully dressed, Adam had his shoes and socks off, whereas both Aaron and Robert just a few items from naked. 

Completely naked, and giggling like schoolgirls both Aaron and Robert sat at the table. Andy had left for a late night walk with Katie. Adam was sat in front of them. He was staring at Aaron’s upper torso, and neck. The love bites fully visible in the light of the cabin. He moved his eyes to Robert and found similar marks on his shoulders and torso, all the way down to his hips. Aaron caught him looking. Still giggling, he looked down, saw where Adam’s focus was, and gave him a short “Allergies” as an explanation. Adam nodded his head towards Robert’s body, who smirked, and barked a short “Poison ivy”. 

Adam wriggled his eyebrows. He smirked and looked at them with a quizzing look in his face. “You know the game is over?” They looked inquiring at him. Adam smirked. He nodded towards them. “You know the game is over? You are allowed to get dressed” this made both Robert and Aaron giggle even more. Aaron reached out and put a finger between Robert’s ribs, who laughed out even louder, and tried to get away from the tickling fingers without much success. Adam sighed. He was happy Vic had left the cabin to walk with Katie and Andy, and wondered why he hadn’t done the same.

Adam picked up both men’s clothes and threw them at them. “Look, get dressed you to, no one wants to see you naked”. Aaron looked offended, he turned to Robert. “Is that true?” he asked. Robert giggled. “I like you naked” he answered. Adam had had enough “Get dressed” he ordered. He realised both men were drunk by now, and they looked at him with upset faces. “Get dressed he repeated”. Aaron stood up, and leaned his arm on Roberts shoulder as he started to put his jeans on. Robert took Aarons t-shirt and put it on for him. Adam just sighed. When it was Roberts turn, He put on his t-shirt and jeans by himself, and both men turned to Adam with a triumphant smile on their faces. “All dressed” Adam took the rest of the clothes, and put them on the table. “Well, you forgot some” he said and then he sat back down. 

“Maybe we should take a stroll to, to sober the two of you up?” he asked them. They were still standing side by side looking expectantly on Adam. He sighed again, and pointed at the door. “Well boys, shoes on” Adam ordered. The two men went to the door, and again they had to lean on each other and help each other to get their gear on. When they finally made it, both of them looked expectantly at Adam, like they wanted some sort of praise for managing to get dressed. Adam just patted them on their heads, and shook his. 

Outside he realised that none of the men was sober enough to walk by themselves. He told them to keep helping each other, so they put their arms around each other’s shoulders and started stumbling forward. Adam went back into the hut, and got them each a bottle of water, and a packet of crisps, which they accepted like it was a reward. Happily they found the chairs by the barbecue, sat down and munched in. Adam started to laugh. “So this is as far as you walk boys“? He asked. 

Both men looked at him in horror. Adam had to laugh out loud. He went back into the cabin, and fetched them some more crisps, they needed to fill their stomachs to prevent the hangover. He heard Andy’s voice, and gave up on the drunk couple in front of him, they weren’t going anywhere. He left them and joined Vic for the short walk back.


	4. An affair

When they arrived back at the cabins. Neither Robert nor Aaron were to be found. They had brought the water and the crisps, it was a warm summer’s night, and even though they were drunk, Adam gave up. They left the door ajar, if Aaron found his way back. Adam was convinced they’d followed him and got lost. He’d seen that both men had their cell phones tucked in their jeans when they got dressed again, so he knew that they could call them, if or when they realised they were lost. They’d probably just wandered of and got lost. Sleeping it off close by.

As soon as Adam was out of sight, Robert and Aaron had taken their stuff, and chuckling, sneaked in to Robert’s cabin. They were both quite drunk, but that didn’t stop them from spending the night together. Alone in the cabin they explored different furniture, and each other’s bodies. When they were both spent, they went in to the bedroom, and threw themselves down on the bed. They slept short intervals before they were at it again. Early in the morning hours when they didn’t have the energy for more sex, they just laid back in bed facing each other looking, and briefly touching. They said nothing, there was nothing to say. 

Aaron sat up. He got dressed. Robert looked at him and asked what he was doing. “I have to get back” Aaron answered. “Adam is already suspicious” he added. Robert nodded. “I don’t want you to” he said. Aaron gave him half a smile. He stood up, and walked out after a last look at Robert. He crossed the space between the huts, and saw the door ajar. He went in, and closed it, and went to his own room, he laid down on the bed with his clothes on, and fell asleep. It felt like 2 minutes before Adam knocked at the door, yelling “brekkie” as he’d done every morning. 

Aaron stumbled out his hangover not that massive, but he felt the fatigue from the coherent nights of too much sex, and too little sleep. Andy knocked on Robert’s door, and they all gathered for breakfast. Andy and Adam teasing Aaron and Robert for losing the Strip poker, and being drunk. Katie and Vic preparing provisions for their day out. 

They left for another day of hiking, the weather not looking that good, but the reports hadn’t mentioned rain. At lunchtime it became clear that rain it was going too. They ate their packed lunch and decided to go back to the cabins. Half way there they were surprised by a torrent, and they scurried to get off the path, and under the trees for some cover.   
Aaron and Robert saw to it that they got split up, and in the cover of their own tree they snogged each other with none of the other’s the wiser. As the rain let up, they parted, and made themselves visible for the others. The rest of the way back, they walked swiftly. Everybody wet through and through, they all went for dry and clean clothes before they met up in the big cabin again. 

As it was the last night, they decided to have a nice meal, followed by fun and games. Aaron threatened leave if they played Strip poker again, so with much teasing they promised not to. Vic made a list what to buy, and sent Andy and Adam to the shop, she asked Katie for help in the kitchen and told Robert and Aaron to see if they could bring the table from outside up on the porch, and the chairs, so they could eat outside, under the roof of the veranda.

Aaron and Robert got to work, moving the furniture, drying it off with rags, and getting pillows and blankets to sit on, and with. When they were ready, they sneaked away into Robert’s hut, and snogged until they heard noises outside. Robert opened the door, both of them had a couple of blankets in their arms as they got out, and went over to the big cabin.

Dinner was amazing, Vic was an excellent cook. Both Aaron and Robert were more careful with the drinks tonight but they had a few, and really enjoyed the dinner. Afterwards, Katie and Vic had decided that they’d play some cards, and a board game they found laying in the cottage. It was a quiz, so they teamed up two and two. To the surprise of the others, Aaron and Robert won easily, and way ahead of them. 

Aaron started yawning early, and before long, he gave up and went to bed. He didn’t know how or what to do about Robert, he wanted this last night with him, but he was way too tired to wait for the others to go to sleep, or sneak out. He got undressed and lay down on the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

As he had one of the previous he woke up when Robert sneaked in to his room. This time he met the other man’s eyes and smiled, before he went back to sleep. He woke up sometime later, in the usual death grip from Robert, nuzzling his neck and sleeping soundly. He smiled and went back to sleep again. By 4 am, he woke up with Roberts hands all over him. He quietly wondered if Robert had an alarm set at this time. But left it at that, remembering that Robert grew up at a farm. It was probably a remain of that time. 

When they’d calmed down, and their breaths were regular again. Aaron spoke “So, this is it, last night, last time” Robert looked at him, “well, no, I like to continue this when we get home” Aaron looked at him “What about Chrissie?” He asked and Robert answered “What about her?” It was silent for a couple of minutes. “She’s your fiancée” Aaron stated. “Yes, I’m going to marry her in two months” Robert answered. Aaron looked at him with a thoughtful face, “So, an affair then?” Robert smirked, “An affair, all fun and games”


	5. A sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the village again, and sleepless nights

I looked up to the ceiling, trying to grasp why I couldn’t sleep. I had spent the last 5 nights more or less sleeping in Robert’s arms, him holding me as tight to his body as possible. His mouth to my neck, his nose in my hair. It was scary how fast I’d gotten used to that. That and being woken up in the middle of the night, for sex. I sighed, I felt wide awake. I checked the phone for the time again. 2 am. When I looked at my phone I realised I didn’t even have his number. I figured I wasn’t going to sleep anyways, so I got up, put on a pair of lounge pants, and a T-shirt. I went downstairs and made myself a brew, and settled down in the sofa, and turned on the telly. 

I woke up with a jerk around 4 am. The telly still playing old reruns, and the flat completely silent. I wondered what had made me wake up, I was wide awake. But there was nothing. My eyes set on the telly again, I checked my phone for the time and settled down again. What was left of my brew was cold. I considered making another cuppa, but didn’t have the energy to get up again. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander. No surprise they wandered to Robert and the previous nights. I connected the dots, and realised that there was something else I’d gotten used to, not only being kept in that death grip of his, but to be woken up in the middle of the night. I wondered what he was doing right now. Probably Chrissie. 

I dozed off again, and mum woke me up, in time to take a shower, have some brekkie, and go to the yard to work. Adam met me by the gates, he smirked and told me I looked like hell. Well I felt like it. Obsessing over an engaged man, who in everyone else’s mind was straight as a ruler. A man I might in a weak moment had agreed on having an affair with. I wondered for the thousand time if he had been serious. 

Adam and I got busy, and by lunchtime I was exhausted, and my mind blank. We bought a coffee and sarnie each at Bob’s and went up to the cricket pavilion to soak up some sun and eat in peace and quiet. Adam commented that I had looked like I had problems sleeping for a while, even at the cabins, I frowned, but tried to answer with a crooked smile, that it was difficult sleeping in new places. I didn’t say anything else and we left the subject.

As we got back to the yard, I told Adam I needed to sleep, and took off to the pub. I got up into my room, set an alarm for later I’d agreed to meet up with Adam and Vic in the pub. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.   
Woken up by the alarm, I got into the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and went downstairs to join my friends in the pub. I knew they’d already ordered food, so I made an order to my mum on the way out, and headed for their table. It wasn’t until I reached it, I saw that Robert and Chrissie was in their company. I instantly regretted ordering the food, it made it impossible to sneak back without the Spanish inquisition from my mum. I swallowed, tried to look inconspicuous, and sat down at the table. 

Luckily I had sat down opposite Robert, so I could glance at him, without it looking awkward, or suspicious. If I was looking at the man too much, no one seemed to notice. They noticed that he wasn’t talking though, and both Adam and Vic tried to get him to join the conversation. He just shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. Chrissie seemed annoyed, and not enjoying their company.

I ordered another pint, and left for the bogs. When I was done, I splashed some more water in my face, then I went out the back for some fresh air. I sat down on one of the tables outside in the darkness and listened to my own breaths, when I heard footsteps in the gravel. Around the corner came Robert. He smiled half a smile and I silently admired his even teeth. 

“Chrissie wanted to go home, I told her I wanted to stay with Vic, and I told Vic and Adam, I’d go home with her. I got the rest of the night off” He smirked. I looked up at him. We couldn’t go to his, we couldn’t go to my room, my mum would find out, and have a hissy fit. I hid my hands in my face, I couldn’t believe I was 24 and still lived with my mother. There was only one option. I rose, took his hand and we walked off. 

I didn’t turn on the lights, as I closed the door behind us, and locked it. It was dark and cold in the porta cabin, but it was inside, and it was away from everything and everybody. He turned towards me and we were attached. It didn’t take long before we started tearing each other’s clothes off and trying to find a comfortable position. In the end I just cleared my desk, pushed it all down on the floor in one sweep, and climbed up on it. 

As I came down from the high, I watched Robert. He was resting beside me and he looked gorgeous. I couldn’t tear my eyes of him now that we were alone. When my breath got back to normal, I started to dress myself and pick my stuff up from the floor. Robert helped me and when we were done, we sat down, me in my chair, him in front of me on my table. 

He just looked at me, then he started poking around in his pocket, got his phone up, looked at it, and handed it to me, “put your number in” he said. When I handed the phone back, he pressed the number, and my phone rang once. “Now you have mine too”. He smirked, and added me to his contacts as “A”. I met his eyes, and put him in mine as “R”. He bent down and his lips met mine again. I deepened it and soon we were at it again. When we finally left the porta cabin, after another round, we were both a little giddy and he kept trying to tickle me. I didn’t try too hard to fend him off. I liked his hands on my body. Even if they were making me giggle like a little schoolgirl. 

When we crossed half the yard, he pulled me in behind a car and we snogged there for quite a while. It was a quiet cool night but not too cold. Our hands were soon roaming each other’s skin, but a buzz from his phone cut into our bubble, and he took it from his pocket and looked at it. “I have to go” he said, and he was off. Just like that. I stood and watched him leave. Still wondering what this was. If I could live with this. Life wasn’t only fun and games, and maybe I was in too deep already. 

It didn’t come as a surprise that I couldn’t sleep. It was even worse this night. I had never felt like this before. How could I miss his embrace after such a short time?


	6. A confused state of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is confused

It had only been two days. But I was still kind of pining for it. The touch, the excitement and the release I knew I could get from him. My head filled with questions. I still wondered what this thing between us was? Why it was. If there in fact was an us? Why did he search me out? Why couldn’t I just shrug it of? Why did I miss him? How could I see him again? Should I text him? I didn’t really have anyone to talk things like this over with, but then again, I didn’t really like to talk. I leant back in my chair in the porta cabin, and tried to relax. I tried to close my eyes, but the last two days all I could see when I did was a repeat performance of what had happened on just that table two nights ago. I rose and went out the door. Decided to take my frustrations out on one of the scrapped cars in the yard. 

When I went into the pub this time, I checked for him. Yesterday I had held back and stayed in my room, even though I knew Adam and Vic were in the pub. I had too much to think about. He hadn’t been there, and I don’t know if i was happy or not that I didn’t go. I think I would have been sitting there waiting for him. Like I had sat there looking at my phone like a fool all night. I decided to give that car a real beating. 

I went into the my bedroom when my phone beeped, I hoped, but it was only a message from Adam. He had been on a scrap run all day, and he invited me for dinner. Vic’s cooking is nothing I want to turn down. So I decided to go, and to not ask if anyone else was invited. Take my chances, I truly didn’t know if I hoped for Robert to be there, or not be there. I went into the bathroom and took a cold shower to try to clear my head. This was making me go mad. 

I dressed in my favourite hoodie, a tee and a pair of comfortable skinny jeans the whole ensemble black. I stood in front of the mirror and watched my face. I looked a mess. I hoped that Adam wouldn’t catch on. He wasn’t that attentive. Though, Vic was. She’d know. She’d understand. I didn’t really know if I could or if it was possible to hide stuff from her. She had a sneaky way of just knowing. And I think she’d been suspicious since the cabins. She just looked, didn’t say anything. 

As I arrived I heard voices from the house. Raised voices. I raised my hand to knock on the door when it opened and a blur of brown crashed into my chest, and we both landed on the ground. Me on my ass. It hurt. I tried to sit up and collect myself as I realised I had Chrissie in my arms and that a small audience composed of Vic, Adam and Robert was gathered around me. They all looked at me with concern. I realised I had groaned out aloud when I sat up. My cheeks flushed and I tried to help Chrissie to stand up. No one else did anything. They just looked at me. Chrissie shook my hands off of her, and looked at me as if she was about to scream. I took my hands of her and looked closer. She was fuming. She stood up, by herself and rushed of. A collective sigh went through my audience. I looked up at them, now there were three hands offering help. 

I stood up, and asked the question they all waited for. “What the hell happened?”. They all looked at each other, awkwardly and Vic sighed as she moved out of the way, and gestured for me to go through the door, inside. I marched in, they all followed. Vic gestured towards the sofa and I sat down. The siblings squirmed and looked uncomfortable. Adam was laughing to himself. He was the one who did the talking eventually. He smiled his wide smile and as he kept laughing he explained “Chrissie is suspecting Robert to have an affair” the others squirmed uncomfortable again, “with you”. He laughed out loud and boisterous. 

Vic’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. Robert just looked uncomfortable. Adam continued laughing. I didn’t really know how to react. I tried a snort, and a chuckle. Vic looked relieved. Robert looked the other way “I should go after her” he said. Vic shook her head, and I looked at her. She told Robert to stay, and invited us all to sit down at the table, where she set place for 4 people. She blushed, but said nought. 

My head was spinning. I didn’t know really what to think. I suddenly had a plate of food in front of me, and I started eating. Everyone was quiet for a while, then Adam started to speak about the customer he had been doing business with today. His easy going way of talking was making everybody relax before long. Before dinner was ready Vic told me what had started the argument between Chrissie and Robert, all the while Robert was squirming in his chair. Vic had been offered a week's catering work at a big event at a hotel. She had suggested we all go, so she get both company and help. Chrissie had not wanted to go, and accused Robert of being involved with everybody but her. Which led to the sleeping arrangements in the cabins, and why Robert had rather slept in Aaron's room, leading to Chrissie’s suspicions of him cheating. 

Adam stood up and went to the kitchen to get beers for us and Vic repeated her invite and extended it to me. I didn’t really know how to respond to all the information I got during the evening. Going away. Would Robert be there? Would Chrissie? What would happen? Would he take the offer? Vic needed help, so whatever he was thinking, and whatever he wanted, he would probably go. 

The comfortable feeling that seemed to spread during coffee and home baked cake seemed to linger. As I left I overheard Robert discussing staying in the guest room. Vic give the impression she was all for it. My head was really in a mess. I left and on my way home I decided to leave the village for a couple of days, to straighten my head out. Get it around what was happening. 

I went home, called a friend in Leeds and packed my bags. I told my mum I was off for a couple of days and that she could reach me on my mobile phone. I left without hesitation and it felt kind of good, knowing that I wouldn’t meet him in a couple of days. Wouldn’t see him or accidently run into him. I pulled my car out of the lot and started to drive. When I passed Vic’s house I saw a light in the guestroom and hoped that it would be Robert staying there. I didn’t want him to go home to Chrissie. I think I want him for myself. I really need some time.

In the morning, my phone started buzzing, it was texts from Adam. I told him I left for a couple of days. He was a bit miffed, but didn’t complain. The dark road was calming and I felt better. I tried not to think about Robert Sugden or anything to do with him. I stopped in a lay by and sat back. Took a few breaths, and then I continued my drive towards Leeds. 

Two days later I was still really messed up. My head spinning with thoughts as much as before I left. I decided to go home, since it made no difference where I was. Mum was happy when I arrived. She poured me a pint and I sat down in front of her. Vic came out from the kitchen and asked me if I wanted something to eat. I accepted and ordered a burger. She left, and came back a while later, gave me the burger and started telling me about what she needed from me during her weeks’ worth of catering. I had suspected that I wouldn’t be able to get out of it. And I was right. The only good thing was that it seemed to be only her, Adam and me going. She didn’t mention either Robert or Chrissie.

I didn’t see Robert for the rest of the week, and when I turned up at Vic and Adams on the Sunday morning to go to the hotel that would hold the event, it was only them there. It was early and I made myself comfortable in the back seat. I fell asleep almost before Adam started the car. I woke up with a startled feeling as the car came to a stop, way too soon. I opened my eyes and looked around confused. We were in Hotten, at the train station. Vic went out of the car and was gone. She came back after a minute or so. When she did, she had company. They put a bag in the trunk, and then Robert sat down beside me in the car. Looking at me with a smirk.


	7. The event

The trip to the hotel could have been awkward. But thanks to Adam it wasn’t. He kept asking about what I had done during my time away, and making conversation easy and everyone got involved in it. 

The hotel looked quite big from the outside. It was a huge brick building with two wings. One of which seemed to contain a large space, that held the party premises on the ground floor, the other a posh restaurant. I followed the others and stepped out of the car. Vic went up to a waiting woman, with a clipboard and iPad. They spoke for a while, and Vic beckoned us, waving towards the luggage. They brought it over and were introduced to their rooms. 

Adam and Vic shared a double and me and Robert got a single room each, in one of the staff corridors close to the working area. Aaron smirked when he noticed that their rooms were separated by Vic and Adam’s in the middle. No sneaking around then. Maybe it was planned this way. I knew somewhere within that Vic knew. Everything. If I hadn’t thought it before, I did now. I didn’t look at Robert again. 

In the room he left the bag on the bed and went out and knocked on Vic’s door, together they went down to the car and started to carry in stuff from it. Vic then sent Adam and Robert to collect some things from a store in the closest town. Vic started to set up inside, and I helped her. We were expecting a delivery within the next hour. When they came I went out to meet them, and sign for the things before I brought them in.

When Adam and Robert showed again we were set to start preparing dishes, and finger food. Robert and I went out into the ball room and started to set up for the decorators. We worked well together and spoke of things of no importance. It was easy and non-committal. I didn’t ask any of the questions I was going over in my head. I really wanted to know but didn’t feel comfortable to ask. 

As the day went on and our preparations continued I suddenly wondered how Robert would look in his waiter’s suit. I’d seen him in blazers and suits before, but black tie. I was kind of looking forward to it. Adam, Robert and I were supposed to be tending to the buffet, and tending to stuff. Vic had rented suits for us. Adam and Robert had been with her to try them on, the rent place had my measures from when I had to rent a suit for last year’s wedding. 

Back in my room I changed in to the suit, Vic had chosen a dark purple tie with a discreet pattern on. It looked good, even if I had to say it myself. I looked forward to seeing Robert changed into his. I went into the bathroom again and brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on the door, and went to open it. Vic was outside. She checked me out, made me turn. Slapped my ass and gave me the thumbs up. Good, you look better than Adam, and as good as Robert, she smirked. 

In the ballroom Adam and Robert was already waiting. “She pinched your but too?” Adam asked. I just shrugged and answered, “She’s your girl, your sister, you know what she’s like” He looked between them. They both nodded and looked at Vic with humour in their eyes. She winked back at them. I tried to be discreet about it, but I checked Robert out. He was definitely looking very hot in his suit. I had to look away to remember how to breathe. 

Before the guests arrived we had an early dinner together. Vic had made us some special dishes. Things she knew we liked. I sneaked glances at Robert as we ate. During the night I caught myself looking at Robert, and having to look away to breathe, quite a lot of times. I really liked the way he looked. I kind of wished for his company in my room, with the tiny single bed tonight. A couple of times my eyes caught his. It felt good. I was ordered to man the bar. It felt good, and I thought I’d manage it. 

When the guests started leaving, we started to put things away, and as we did, I tried to remember why Robert would not be coming to my room that night. And how Vic had to know about us. I’d been watching Adam tonight to, he had no clue. I was convinced of that. I still had to figure out how to feel about Vic knowing. And for how long had she known. Before or after Chrissies screaming match.

That brought her back in mind with my questions. What did she know? Why did she accuse Robert, and why with me? Did she know? How did Vic know? I pushed the questions into the back of my head again. Tried to forget or at least not think about them. Especially since I didn’t know if I even wanted them answered. A woman came up and wanted a Manhattan, so I started to mix it for her, at the same time I opened beers for me, Robert and Adam. 

When all the guests left, we took our beers and clinked the bottles together and cheered for a terrific night. Vic was almost delirious with happiness about how the event had passed. Tomorrow we were supposed to serve lunch to the people staying over at the hotel. 

We went together back to the rooms, and Vic and Adam invited us in. Vic had a bottle of White, and we went into our rooms and emptied the minibars, before meeting back in their room. Robert and I sat down in the chairs with our beers and looked expectantly at Vic and Adam, who sat down on the bed, resting on the head board. I loosened my tie and I saw that Adam and Robert both had taken their ties off completely, Adam had changed the shirt and wore a T-shirt to his dress pants. Robert had loosened his tie, and opened the top buttons. He looked good. Really good. Suddenly I realised Vic was looking at me. I tried to pull myself together and look inconspicuous. I could feel it not working. But I continued to try. We talked about the guests and incidents during the evening. It was relaxed and fun.

It didn’t really take me long to decide to go back to my room, to sleep. I left and headed for my room. I changed out of my suit, went into the bathroom to brush my teeth in my boxers. I had just finished my teeth, and washed my face when I heard somebody at the door, trying to open it, realise it was looked, and then a soft knock on the it. I looked at it, wondering if somebody was at the wrong door, secretly, or not so secretly, hoping it was Robert knocking. 

It was. Robert stood outside the door. He looked edible. I looked at him with a question plastered on my face. He just made his way in the room, with a smirk. I closed the door behind him, but didn’t turn around. I didn’t really know what to think. I closed my eyes and turned around. As I stood there I could hear him smirk. I actually heard the smirk, as he said “We have to be quiet, Vic seems to know, and she is in the next room”. 

I sighed. I could both feel and hear the heat in his voice. I knew, after this, I would have more questions, and no answers. I hadn’t opened my eyes yet. I tried to decide what to do. I really wanted to get undressed with him. But did I want to wake up alone, with the same questions in my head as I had now. I decided, I wanted to get naked more urgently, and opened my eyes. 

It took about four seconds from the moment I opened my eyes, until I started to pull of my clothes. Robert was already in the nuddy when my eyelids lifted from my eyes. Both of us started to rip my clothes of, and before I even realised we’d looked lips. 

 

At breakfast the next morning, Vic cornered me at the breakfast buffet. She just looked at me. I tried to meet her eyes. Tried to be steady and look honest. She smirked. It was scary how much alike she and Robert looked at that moment. They were siblings after all. She sniggered. It sounded weird from her lips. Weird but familiar. I had heard the same noise from Robert. 

As she continued looking, I blushed, I actually blushed. She knew. She knew it, I knew it, and I didn’t know what to do about it. She winked and turned her back again and walked back to the table where Robert and Adam sat with their coffees. I was seriously considering leaving the room, walking out of the hotel, and continuing walking until I was at home. Safe. Out of Vic’s glare, out of sight, out of mind. I really felt like I wanted to be out of Vic’s mind. I was terrified of what she thought about me, about me and her brother. About us. Different to Robert, she would tell me all I wanted to know, and more, without asking. 

Lunch was approaching. All the preparations were done, I went to my room to change back into the suit. As I looked myself in the mirror, I tried to focus on my image, instead of looking at the bed behind me, and remember what happened on it during the night. It was difficult, but I convinced myself to leave the room, and not reminisce over the sex and last night. 

Lunch dragged on. Quite a few of the women from last night had decided I was a catch. Well others had decided the same about Adam, and Robert. We had to fend for ourselves. Robert was especially exposed to their attraction. Adam somehow had the allure of being taken. Robert seemed just available for most of the single and not very single women. Some of the most choosy women seemed to like me. Even though they seemed to know I wasn’t attracted. 

When they all left, and we had tidied up the place. Packed our stuff and sat down at the dinner table in the restaurant, Vic had got us an extra night stay over, with food, included in the price and excluded from her profit of the night. We had a really nice time. I could feel her eyes on me, I think Robert could feel the same. I didn’t dare to meet his eyes over dinner. Adam kept the conversation going. After eating, we went to the bar. 

Getting the round, a woman came up to me, and tried to flirt. It didn’t work out, me being who I am. I could see women flirting with Robert all night. Vic finally giving all her attention to Adam. I could feel a foot on mine, and Robert looking at me with a sly look. It felt good, until I could see him raise his eyes and focus at something behind me. His face suddenly collecting. He looked quite sober. I looked behind me and saw Chrissie entering the premises. 

My breath caught, and I felt nauseous, seeing her. She looked at us, trying to comprehend the situation, and slowed down. Her eyes fell on me, she had a pointed look in her eyes. Robert’s eyes met mine. Then he looked over my shoulder, at her. I felt an instant twinge in my heart, but I tried to ignore it. He looked back at me. I stood up, looked at Vic and Adam, and told them I wanted to make an early night. 

I went to my room, and just threw myself on my bed. I tried to sleep. It took me half an hour, and I was gone. Until I heard the familiar knock on the door. I knew who it was. For about ten seconds I thought about not opening. 

It took all I had, to walk to the door, and ask who it was, before opening it for Robert. He looked at my posture and asked if he could come in. I let him. We looked at each other and he sat down on the bed before I could close the door. I didn’t know what to think or do. He just looked at me. I met his eyes and our eyes locked. 

“What happened?” I asked. I was truly curious. He looked at me with a defeated look in his face. “I told her” he said, burying his face in his hands. “I told her she was right, she went ballistic and left” he continued. I looked at him and didn’t know what to think. “I want you, and nobody else, I want to be with you” he said. 

I buried my head in my hands and just tried to breathe. He sat on the bed and just looked at me. I started to count, to help me get my breath right. I didn’t know what to think. I just wished I heard him right. That what I heard, and what he meant, meant the same thing. He wanted me, as much as I wanted him. I looked up, met his eyes, and knew I was right. No more words were needed.

Vic met us in the restaurant the next morning. She repeated the morning before and cornered me at the buffet. The smile on her face said it all. She was happy for us, she wanted to rub it in. And she wanted me to confirm her suspicions. I did. I smiled at her. “We are going to try it on” I said. She winked. “I know you can make it” she said I looked at Robert, and he met my eyes. I knew we were going to make it.


End file.
